


A Magical Morning

by Yara_Touin



Series: Iliana's Story [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Elf protagonist, Female Protagonist, Gen, Kind Templars, Player Character is a mage, asshole templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Touin/pseuds/Yara_Touin
Summary: Iliana, a red-headed, 11 year old elf in the Antiva City Chantry orphanage oversleeps. Once she enters the dining hall, that turns out to be the least of her problems.





	

Iliana's life had always been pretty simple. Abandoned as a babe on the Chantry’s doorstep, the red-headed, brown-eyed elf was meant for a life of service. She grew up with other children, all bound for a similar life.  
In the mornings the dorm would be woken up and there was a mad dash for the side room, which held chamber pots, filled baths and buckets (warm, if you were fast), and two vanities. The older children would get ready, and then help make the younger ones presentable. The girls were expected to look dainty and feminine, hair grown out and styled to perfection. The lack of mirrors quickly taught them to do this just by feel.  
Once everyone was ready (or when the revered mother started getting angry), it was then time for morning prayer. Freshly scrubbed faces were all led into the Chantry proper where they'd take turns reciting parts of the Chant. Templars and Sisters watched closely, quick to pick up on any mistake.  
After prayer, breakfast would be served. Simple fair, humility was a virtue after all, but filling. The children mixed, again, older helping younger, with Sisters helping the youngest.  
Iliana most liked the time after breakfast, when they would break up and study the Chant. Grouped not by age, but by intellect, they'd read the Chant and discuss it. They'd learn about history and geography, about the darkness of the Tevinter Imperium, and of course of how to serve the Maker. When they’d be older they'd go out and do things, such as collecting money to help the poor, or hand out food in the Alienage. But, young as she was, Iliana would spend the afternoon with more studies (and a bit of playtime) inside the Chantry.  
After dinner, they'd perform another prayer before the youngest would go to bed, while the rest helped with domestic tasks, or even got to attend an actual service.  
Such was the life of the young elf. And so it would have stayed, if it weren't for that one morning that changed everything.

Iliana had overslept. A rarity, in the 11 years she had been here, but not surprising: she had been plagued by nightmares for days now. She never remembered them, come morning, but she grew ever more tired.  
Noticing her lateness, she hurried, getting dressed and fixing her hair purely by feel. She then rushed out of the dorms, running straight to the dining hall. Panting, the redhead burst through the doors.  
The dining hall fell still. In the back there were a few laughs at the sight of the tiny elf, but most just looked. She didn't look back, but made for her seat instead. Rather than going back to eating people started whispering as she passed. She could catch a few words as she looked at the Revered Mother, waiting for her to reprimand her. “.........eyes………what happened?...... brown…….magic………did you see?” Iliana ignored the whispers and managed to reach her seat without reprimand.  
When she was about to sit down however, one of the Templars grabbed her arm. This was when the Revered Mother spoke up. “Bambina, go with Ser Barris.”  
This confused the 11 year old elf. Go? But she hadn't had breakfast yet! Ser Barris was kind enough - rough, Fereldan, but kind, but the sweetrolls he sometimes snuck her weren't a good replacement!  
When she didn't react, she feld Ser Barris tug on her arm, pulling her along. Was she in trouble? She must be in trouble! As they left the dining hall, 2 more Templars following them she started crying. “I'm so-ho-ho-ryyyy. I didn't mean to oversleeeeep.”  
“Quiet child!”  
The order from the Templar behind her shut her up. She was still sniffling, but she didn't dare actually say anything.  
After a short walk the Templars put her in a small room where she sunk against the wall and let the tears flow freely. They had left her, but she could hear them in front of the door.  
“Are we sure?” “Sure? That's lyrium Barris. Sodding lyrium!” “Never heard of this happening without magic!” “It's not lyrium, it's her eyes.” “Just because you're a mage-lover doesn't mean it's not lyrium you Fereldan oaf!”  
“Gentlemen!” The Revered Mother had joined the fray. “We all saw what happened in the hall. Now what does it mean?”  
“What does it mean? It means the little puttana has been whoring herself out to demons it does! We should-”  
“Dimas, shut it!” Ser Barris cut in. “A change like this… I'd say it's almost certain the girl’s a mage. Not completely, we haven't seen her use magic, but I cannot think of anything else it can be.”  
“Right! So we should give her just what she deserved, a flaming sword -”  
“Ser Dimas! You are talking about a child - one who has been nothing but good while she was here, keep that in mind! Ser Barris, thank you for your explanation. I expect we should do the usual?”  
“Yes, Mother.”

The Revered Mother entered the room Iliana was in, Ser Barris and the third Templar following her while Ser Dimas waited outside.  
“Iliana, child, look at me.” The scared girl looked up at the Revered Mother as she knelt in front of her. “We all serve the Maker in different ways. As Ser Barris just told me, you are going to do just that. Have you looked in a mirror today?”  
Iliana shook her head, not trusting her words. She dried her tears as the Mother got the gauntlet from the third Templar. Ser Reyna, judging from the polished sheen it had. The Revered Mother held it in front of her, and, although the view was distorted, she could only see one thing.  
Instead of her usual brown eyes, a light, almost shining blue peeked out from under her bangs.  
“Mo- mo- Mother! Why?”  
“Because child, the Maker has chosen you to serve in a different way. Ser Barris here tells me that something like this is a sign… of magic.”  
“Magic? So I'm going to be… to be evil? Like the magisters?”  
“No, bambina, you are not going to be evil. Because you know the rule the Maker has set for mages.”  
Iliana nodded, and closed her eyes. “Magic is meant to serve men, never to rule over him.”  
“Exactly. Now, Ser Barris here will be bringing you to the Circle, where you will learn how to do just that.”  
Iliana nodded again. She waited for the Revered Mother to have gotten up before doing so herself.  
“Ser Barris, help Iliana here gather her belongings and then take her to the Circle. See to it that she is treated well.”  
“Iliana, bambina, go with Ser Barris. He will show you where you will serve the Maker from now on. I know you will make me proud.”

The rest of the day was a blur. They went back to the dorms and grabbed the few things Iliana actually owned before going outside - actually outside, into the city! He then took her to a new building, on the outskirts. There, there were more templars already waiting for her, with an elf in Chantry robes with them.  
They took her to a separate room, where they took a bit of blood before the Sister took her to a new dorm and told her that she would stay here from now on. Iliana was then given a new, blue, robe. The Sister helped her dress, after which she took her to get some food. The dining hall looked like the one in the Chantry, but there were more Templars here, watching their every move.  
Then she got taken to the room of someone called First Enchanter, an old human man who told her the rules of this Circle place. When he was done, it was time for dinner and evening prayer. Bed after that.

Iliana’s new life would start tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Age fanfic, so critique is welcomed, but do try to keep it kind.
> 
> Thedas and all related conventions are property of Bioware, I'm just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
